Ballistica
| conclave = | notes = }} The is a secondary weapon that acts much like the Paris, but it instead shoots four arrows in quick succession with a tap of the trigger, or a single arrow if charged. It was added in Update 10.4.0. Characteristics Advantages: *Deals Physics Impact damage which ignores the armor of most enemies. *Charged shots give it the second highest single-shot damage of any secondary weapon (with Bronco series weapons having the highest). *Good charge critical chance. *No projectile arc when firing burst or charged. *Burst shot has a very fast (near-hitscan) travel time. *Charged attack conserves ammo. *Staggers some enemies on every hit. *Has one polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Semi-auto function has low accuracy and spreads horizontally. *Must be charged for higher accuracy shots, which lowers DPS. *Requires medium amounts of rare resources in order to craft (3 Neurodes, 4 Gallium and 1,200 Rubedo) *Physics Impact damage does not ignore the armor of Grineer Commanders, Seekers, and Rollers. *Charged attacks have slight travel time. *Not silent, and is instead a reduced awareness weapon (unlike the Paris). *Unlike the other clip based charge weapons (Lanka and Orgis), there is a period between charge shots in which if you click too soon after a charge shot, the Ballistica will neither charge nor fire. This lowers the actual DPS of a charge build. Roughly .5-.8 seconds after firing a charge shot. Increasing the fire rate decreases this delay however. *Below average reload speed. Acquisition The Ballistica can be purchased for 240 and the blueprint for 40,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Gunslinger and Lethal Torrent affect the speed between bursts, not the speed of the bursts themselves. These mods also speed up the charge time when holding down the trigger. *This crossbow has very little vertical recoil on burst fire. However it spreads sideways, usually the initial shot on center, 1 to the right, then 2 to the left. *Both the 4-burst shot and the charged shot deal 100 damage, assuming all shots connect for the former. **The charge shot only consumes 1 ammo while the burst consumes 4, making the charge shot 4 times as efficient with ammo. **Using charge shots can result in a burst shot firing less than 4 shots, if there is less than 4 ammo left in the magazine. *The weapon's damage stat in the demonstration video and the marketplace is wrong at 10.0. The correct damage is 25.0. The weapon's critical chance stat is also wrong; it can in fact deal critical hits on normal attacks. *You can only fire the Ballistica 4 times when using normal attacks, so a reload speed mod is recommended. Tips *If burst-firing make sure to trace your targets movement from the left, as the bolts actually travel from left to right during this action. *Use the Suppress mod to render the Ballistica silent. Trivia *Name is likely based off of the medieval siege weapon, the Ballista, due to both being related to crossbows and the similarity in the names. **It may also be a pun on ballistic, and as a propelled projectile the Ballistica may be considered a ballistic weapon. *Upon reload, the magazine will be dropped onto the ground and can be seen for a short time before disappearing. *This gun has a non-static model as the strings glow and the arms cock back as a shot is charged. Additionally the arms fold in when the Ballistica is holstered and open up when it is selected, with a unique sound effect. Bugs *In the game, it is stated that normal attacks deal 10 damage and have no critical chance, however, these stats are not correct. It has been verified through testing. See Also Media Ballistica.jpg 2013-10-17_00003.jpg 2013-10-17_00001.jpg 2013-10-17_00002.jpg 2013-10-18_00001.jpg|Ballistica in the holster. Category:Physics Impact